


Skating toward love (ITALIAN VERSION)

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Love, M/M, skaters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun è un ragazzo solo. Il suo unico amico è lo skate: passa tutti i suoi giorni al parco. Un giorno nota di non essere l'unico ad usare la rampa e quando decide di approcciare l'altro (in un modo strano), i due cominciano a parlare. Jooheon diventa il suo primo amore.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1084481068777041923 )





	Skating toward love (ITALIAN VERSION)

# 

#  **Skating toward love**

Changkyun aveva sempre vissuto nella stessa casa, senza mai trasferirsi o cambiare quartiere. Per questo motivo, aveva sempre usato la stessa rampa per allenarsi con il suo unico amico: lo skate. Ovviamente non era quello che aveva usato quand’era giovane, ma non aveva importanza. Il punto era che in vent’anni, Changkyun non aveva mai avuto un amico con cui giocare e così passava tutte le sue serate nel parco, da solo, allenandosi per diventare migliore, giorno dopo giorno. Non era un cattivo ragazzo, ma alla gente non piaceva perché sembrava avere un’aura intimidatoria e sul corpo v’erano qualche tatuaggio e qualche piercing e in Corea (in generale in Asia) quel particolare non veniva accettato molto facilmente. In più, il suo vicinato era pieno di famiglie tradizionaliste che passavano i propri pregiudizi ai figli, così che quelli alla fine lo guardavano sempre con paura e disgusto. Con il tempo, per Changkyun, legiornate spese al parco divennero una routine e smise di provare a parlare con altra gente solo per poi rimanere con l’amaro della delusione in bocca.

In una sera d’autunno, come sempre, Changkyun indossava la sua felpa preferita (era una semplice felpa nera, ma siccome gliel’aveva donata sua madre, lui ci era molto affezionato), un paio di jeans neri e delle comode sneakers. Camminando verso il parco vicino casa propria con lo skate sotto il braccio, avvertì una sensazione strana nell’aria. Fu come una premonizione, una sensazione di felicità e di speranza. Sentiva come se qualcosa stesse per accadere, qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato la sua routine giornaliera e la sua intera vita. Non capiva come potesse sentirsi in quel modo, né quale fosse il grande cambiamento, ma Changkyun aveva sempre creduto nel destino così decise di lasciarlo correre senza farsi domande.

Il parco, come al solito, era deserto. Non era uno spazio così grande, ma siccome lui lo usava sempre da solo, era come se fosse il suo regno, un luogo dove lui era il solo re. Era una sorta di strano castello costruito da rampe. Changkyun era solito a controllarle ogni giorno solo per essere sicuro che non ci fosse nessun ostacolo (cartine di snack portate lì dal vento, della ghiaia, delle crepe pericolose o della terra) che trasformasse la rampa in qualcosa di pericoloso. Era davvero attento. Dopotutto, se si fosse fatto male cadendo dalla rampa, nessuno sarebbe accorso ad aiutarlo. Questa era la sua preoccupazione. Una volta controllato tutto il luogo accuratamente, tirò su lo skate da terra e controllò anche quello, il corpo e le ruote. Era tutto perfetto, anche il tempo. Era autunno, ma l’aria era calda e non c’era molto vento; il sole brillava e non c’era neanche una nuvola in cielo. Con quella bellissima sensazione positiva nel petto, Changkyun mise un piede sullo skate e lo spinse a terra con l’altro, lasciando che scivolasse sulla rampa e prendesse velocità. Amava quella sensazione: essere sullo skate, assaporare l’aria fresca fra i suoi capelli, muovere il corpo per mantenere l’equilibrio, ascoltare il suono delle ruote sulla rampa aumentare ed aumentare finché le orecchie non ne erano piene, completamente focalizzato su questo. Poteva fare skate con gli occhi chiusi, se solo avesse voluto: quel luogo era così famigliare che avrebbe potuto disegnarlo su un foglio di carta solo grazie alla memoria. Changkyun sorrise automaticamente a quel pensiero.

Ad un tratto, successe qualcosa di diverso dal solito. Changkyun aveva avuto sempre un buon udito e in quel momento percepì una sorta di eco, un secondo skate che produceva il suono sulla rampa dietro quella che lui stava usando. Era la prima volta. Fu così sorpreso da quella novità che si distrasse per un secondo e la sua esitazione lo portò con il sedere sul terreno, gemendo dall’imbarazzo e maledicendosi. Il suo skate era volato via e Changkyun lo aveva perso di vista. Sentì l’altro fermarsi, ed il suo suono svanire. La voce di un ragazzo raggiunse le sue orecchie: sembrava agitato, probabilmente preoccupato.

«Stai bene?»  
«Chi cazzo sei tu?»  
«Beh, ciao anche a te!»

La voce dello straniero era sorpresa, e non in modo positivo: aveva corso per aiutare quel ragazzo e alla fine aveva ricevuto un trattamento rude. Sicuramente non se lo aspettava, così un leggero sarcasmo s’era fatto strada fra le sue labbra. Usava sempre quel meccanismo di difesa.

Changkyun capì immediatamente d’esser stato rude così alzò il viso per guardarlo e si scusò. La persona davanti a lui era, sicuramente, un ragazzo. Doveva avere più o meno la propria età, ma questo solo giudicandolo dall’aspetto fisico. Aveva grandissimi occhi neri, a mandorla; grosse labbra, a forma di cuore; un berretto nero che copriva i suoi capelli, ma Changkyun ne notò qualche ciuffo vicino alle sue orecchie e sembravano essere biondi; due fossette profonde a decorare le sue guance; e stava indossando una felpa bianca e nera, un paio di jeans strappati e le sue scarpe erano della stessa texture della felpa. Changkyun era sicuro al cento per cento che incontrava quel ragazzo per la prima volta: non avrebbe potuto di certo dimenticare quel viso. 

«Scusami, mi hai preso alla sprovvista. Mai nessuno viene qui, e pensavo d’essere davvero da solo.»  
«Non volevo spaventarti, scusami. Sono nuovo del quartiere e quando ho visto le rampe… Ho pensato che potessi provarle per un po’.»  
«Sei nuovo? Questo spiega perché non ti ho mai visto da queste parti. Vivo qui da quando sono bambino e credimi, ricordo ogni faccia che vedo per le strade. Quando ti sei trasferito?»  
«Oggi. Io – stai pensando di rimanere per terra per sempre?»  
«Cosa? … Oh.»

Solo in quel momento, Changkyun si rese conto d’essere ancora a terra. “Cazzo, sono ridicolo”, pensò e stava per alzarsi, quando l’altro gli offrì la mano per aiutarlo, e stringere lo skate di Changkyun in quella libera. Sotto uno dei suoi piedi c’era uno skate. Changkyun afferrò cortesemente la sua mano, alzandosi e sussurrando un timido ‘grazie’ e si ripulì dalla terra. La voce dell’altro ragazzo raggiunse di nuovo le sue orecchie, questa volta molto più amichevole. 

«Sono Jooheon, comunque. Piacere.»  
«Changkyun. Piacere mio.»  
«Quindi… sei l’unico da queste parte che fa skate?»  
«Non più, a quanto pare.»  
«Quindi non ti dispiace se uso questo posto, ogni tanto?»  
«Ti va di farlo insieme?»  
____________________

Da quel giorno, Changkyun e Jooheon s’incontrarono al parco ogni giorno, passando il pomeriggio insieme e così anche qualche sera. Changkyun si sentiva finalmente vivo per la prima volta in vita sua: aveva un amico, e quell’amico condivideva la sua passione più grande. Si davano consigli a vicenda, aiutandosi a rialzarsi da terra dopo una caduta, ridendo insieme e guardando video di Tony Hawk e altri skaters famosi su youtube. La sua amicizia crebbe in fretta, ma a loro non dispiaceva.

Era una domenica soleggiata quella in cui Changkyun non si presentò: Jooheon era arrivato addirittura prima del previsto, finendo per aspettare il suo amico tutto da solo, ma senza alcun risultato. Un’ora. Due. Tre ore e mezza spese a chiamare Changkyun al telefono. Non rispondeva, neanche per un secondo.

«Che cosa cazzo gli è successo?»

Jooheon era sorpreso: l’amico non aveva mai saltato uno dei loro pomeriggi insieme, neanche quando aveva avuto una gravissima febbre in Dicembre, vicino all’ultimo dell’anno. 

Alla fine, Jooheon decise di salire sul suo skate e dirigersi verso casa di Changkyun. Non era una casa molto grande, ma Jooheon aveva sempre pensato che riflettesse la personalità dell’amico: era piccola, di un giallo pastello, con una grande pianta arrampicante che ricopriva tre quarti di un muro. Quella pianta era bellissima. Jooheon pensava che fosse proprio come Changkyun: solo una pianta ordinata, ma di una bellezza straordinaria quando i fiori sbocciavano. Era come un’esplosione di colori. Quando Jooheon arrivò davanti alla casa, quell’esplosione catturò immediatamente la sua attenzione, facendolo sorridere. Fu solo un secondo, però, perché immediatamente ricordò la ragione per cui era lì: Changkyun non s’era presentato al parco, quel giorno.

Mise lo skate sotto ad un ascella e camminò fino alla porta chiusa: si sentiva ansioso, nonostante continuasse a ripetersi che non era successo niente e che sicuramente Changkyun s’era addormentato e la sua sveglia non aveva suonato. Jooheon suonò. Non ci fu nessuna risposta. Provò ancora, ma ebbe lo stesso risultato. Afferrò il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e provò a chiamarlo ancora, e poi provò con il numero di casa. Nessuno era in casa, ed era chiaro, perché nessuno aveva risposto e Jooheon aveva sentito il telefono squillare, ma nessun altro suono aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie. Jooheon cominciò a mettere in dubbio i suoi pensieri positivi e divenne preoccupato, più di quanto già non fosse. Non era da Changkyun svanire senza avvertirlo o non mandargli un ultimo messaggio. Senza pensare, cominciò a suonare ripetutamente il campanello, ancora e ancora, così tanto finché il rumore non divenne insopportabile e la vecchia signora della porta accanto non lo sgridò.

«MA CHE CAVOLO, RAGAZZO! Che problemi hai con quella famiglia? Questo rumore mi sta mandando fuori di testa!»

Solo quella voce riuscì ad interrompere la trance in cui Jooheon s’era rifugiato: le sue guance divennero immediatamente rosse e subito si dipinse un’espressione colpevole sul suo viso. Rispose poi alla vecchia signora con voce timida. 

«M-Mi scusi, signora… Sono solo… preoccupato.»  
«Intendi per il ragazzino? In effetti ha avuto una caduta abbastanza grossa… Questa mattina. Ma l’ho avvertito milioni di volte… Va sempre così veloce su quello skate, sarebbe successo prima o poi.»  
«Mi scusi… sta dicendo che è caduto dallo skate?»  
«Sì, e non sembra cosa da niente. Lo hanno portato all’ospedale. Vedi? C’è ancora del sangue qui.»

 

Jooheon seguì con lo sguardo le dita della signora: c’era un punto più scuro sulla strada, proprio di fronte alla casa. Jooheon la osservò con il viso sbiancato, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che stava vedendo e ascoltando. Il suo cervello s’era focalizzato solo su tre parole: una grave caduta. Scosse la testa, fece cadere lo skate sulla strada e ci saltò su velocemente, lasciando la casa in un secondo e corse verso l’ospedale. QUELLO era il motivo per il quale non s’era presentato, allora. Se non era riuscito a raggiungere il telefono per chiamare Jooheon e dirgli quello che era successo, quant’era grave la situazione? Il biondo sentì il cuore cominciare a battere come impazzito, dentro di lui; il suo respiro divenne affannoso e divenne impossibile pensare lucidamente. Riusciva a vedere la macchia scura sull’asfalto. Quello era il sangue di Changkyun.

Quando Jooheon arrivò, l’ospedale era davvero stracolmo. Apparentemente, una macchina ed un autobus s’erano scontrati malamente non molto lontano da lì e molte persone erano rimaste ferite, forse addirittura c’era qualche vittima. In ogni stanza, nell’atrio e nei corridoi, le persone stavano urlando questo o quello, chiamando i dottori o parlando con le famiglie delle vittime, tristemente ma con un tono professionale. Jooheon cercò di parlare con un’infermiera che era dietro al bancone della reception, ma anche lei era piuttosto occupata al telefono, tanto da non sentire minimamente quello che Jooheon le stava dicendo. E forse, fu quello a spingere il ragazzo a visitare Changkyun anche se, tecnicamente, lui non era un suo parente. Quando Jooheon le chiese dove Im Changkyun fosse, per la prima volta, lei iniziamente neanche lo guardò, ma lui insistette così tanto, con un’espressione preoccupata sul viso, che l’infermiera pensò che fosse realmente il fratello di Changkyun e, alla fine, lei gli diede il numero della stanza. 145. Stanza 145. Jooheon corse così velocemente che quasi l’oltrepassò. Riuscì a fermarsi giusto in tempo, pronto a bussare sulla porta. La sua mano era a pochi millimetri da quest’ultima quando qualcuno l’aprì.

«Oh! Sei… Jooheon, per caso?»  
La madre di Changkyun era davanti a Jooheon con un’espressione confusa e sorpresa. Non aveva mai incontrato nessuno dei due genitori di Changkyun, prima di allora, ma poteva dire con certezza che quella donna fosse sua madre perché la somiglianza al figlio era straordinaria: era praticamente la versione femminile di Changkyun, di mezza età, ma ancora una bellissima donna. Solo il suo naso era diverso da quello del figlio. Gli occhi di Jooheon la guardarono e poi si spostarono sulla figura del padre. Fu chiaro, in quel momento, che il naso di Changkyun fosse quello del padre. L’uomo parlò con tono calmo; la sua voce era bassa, proprio come quella di Changkyun. 

«Jooheon, cara? Intendi il ragazzo che fa skate con nostro figlio?»  
«Sì… Sono io. Sono Jooheon e… è un piacere per me, incontrarvi. Sono davvero grato a Changkyun, è l’unico che mi ha aiutato da quando mi sono trasferito. Lo stavo aspettando, oggi, nel parco, ma…»  
Si fermò. Il suo sguardo superò I due adulti e Jooheon guardò rapidamente la figura del suo amico distesa sul lettino.  
«… La vecchia signora mi ha detto che è caduto dallo skate.»

Ovviamente mancava una grande parte della sua spiegazione, ma a Jooheon non importava. Lui voleva solo vedere Changkyun e stare al suo fianco; era così preoccupato che lui fosse tanto ferito, che avrebbe potuto cominciare a piangere. I genitori di Changkyun lo guardarono e capirono quanto Jooheon fosse preoccupato, così decisero di spostarsi e di farlo entrare. 

«Non è cosciente. È stata davvero una brutta caduta, la sua testa sanguinava e siamo andati in panico. Il dottore dice che forse ci vorrà qualche giorno prima che si svegli. Sono sicuro che sarà felice di vederti quando riprenderà conoscenza. Lui parla sempre di te. Dice che sei speciale.»

La madre di Changkyun aveva una voce calma e gentile e Jooheon stava per chiederle di restare e parlare di più, ma pensò immediatamente che fosse una cosa stupida da fare, così rimase in silenzio mentre la donna uscivadalla stanza insieme a suo marito, lasciando Jooheon insieme al suo amico.

Era strano, per Jooheon, osservareChangkyun steso su un letto solo con addosso il pigiama. Poteva sembrare che, semplicemente, stesse dormendo se non fosse stata per la sua testa bendata e tutte quelle macchine mediche attorno al suo letto. La sua faccia era un po’ gonfia ed aveva lividi grandi e tantissime ferite. Jooheon si sedette sulla sedia di fianco al letto e continuò a fissarlo con un’espressione preoccupata. “Ci vorrà qualche giorno prima che si svegli”, aveva detto la madre di Changkyun un momento prima. Qualche giorno. Jooheon prese coscienza di quanto i suoi giorni fossero influenzati da Changkyun. Avevano passato molto tempo insieme, ogni giorno, e per Jooheon era quasi impossibile, ora, immaginare come sarebbero potuti essere i suoi giorni senza quel ragazzo. La sua mano scivolò sulle coperte per raggiungere quella dell’amico e toccarla. La sua pelle era calda e riuscì a calmare un po’ Jooheon. Rimase in silenzio, senza muoversi minimamente da quella sedia finché i genitori di Changkyun non aprirono la porta per fargli sapere che le ore di visita erano finite e doveva lasciare l’ospedale.  
____________________

Da quel giorno, Jooheon non sprecò neanche un’occasione per andare a visitare Changkyun in ospedale. Le sue condizioni fisiche miglioravano giorno dopo giorno, ma non si svegliava per una ragione a lui non chiara. I dottori non riuscivano a trovare una spiegazione medica, ma continuavano a rassicurare i genitori di Changkyun, dicendo loro che quel coma era sicuramente una condizione temporanea ed il loro bambino si sarebbe svegliato presto. Loro sorridevano sempre ai dottori e annuivano, ma Jooheon aveva visto la madre di Changkyun piangere fra le braccia del padre più di una volta. Lasciavano sempre Jooheon da solo con Changkyun per un po’ di tempo ed in quei momenti, Jooheon aveva preso l’abitudine di stringere la mano di Changkyun e parlargli. Ogni giorno gli parlava della sua giornata, che cosa aveva fatto, quanto gli mancava e che da quell’incidente, non aveva fatto più skate, perché voleva aspettare che si svegliasse per farlo insieme. 

Giorno dopo giorno, il tocco di Jooheon sulla mano dell’altro divenne più dolce, la sua voce e le sue parole sempre più gentili. I sentimenti riguardo Changkyun cominciarono a cambiare, lui lo sapeva perché ogni volta che doveva abbandonare la sedia vicino al suo letto, il suo cuore diveniva pesante. Amava Changkyun. Era così chiaro, adesso. Non aveva mai amato nessuno prima d’ora, quindi per lui era un’emozione completamente nuova. Era sia felice che triste, perché Changkyun non si svegliava, passando l’intera giornata in quella sorta di coma, facendo credere a Jooheon che forse non si sarebbe mai più svegliato e che non avrebbe mai potuto dirgli che lo amava con tutto il suo cuore. Così, decise di dirglielo comunque, dopo una settimana. 

Quel giorno, come sempre, Jooheon andò all’ospedale e camminò fino alla camera 145. Quel numero era diventato così famigliare che aveva iniziato a vederlo dovunque, come un’ossessione. Quando i genitori di Changkyun lo andavano a trovare, lo trattavano come se fosse il loro stesso figlio. Giorno dopo giorno, i due si affezionarono al ragazzo. Dopotutto, Jooheon era l’unico che andava a trovare Changkyun e non aveva mai saltato un giorno. 

I due adulti lasciarono i ragazzi da soli come facevano sempre quando Jooheon veniva a fargli visita, così la stanza divenne silenziosa a parte il piccolo e regolare suono che veniva dalla macchina medica posta vicino al letto del paziente. Jooheon si sedette sulla sedia e una delle sue mani scivolò, piano, sotto le coperte del letto, raggiungendo quella di Changkyun per accarezzarla con gentilezza ed affetto.

«Ehy, guerriero. Che stai facendo, oggi?»  
Ovviamente non arrivò nessuna risposta a quella domanda. Il viso di Jooheon divenne un po’ triste, nonostante si aspettasse quella reazione. Dopotutto, chiedeva la stessa cosa a Changkyun ogni giorno e la risposta era sempre la stessa. Silenzio. Sospirò leggermente e posò un pollice sulla pelle di Changkyun, forzando un piccolo sorriso.

«Sai… Ci manchi davvero tanto, qui. Tuo padre è vicino a rubarti il titolo di migliore amico di Jooheon. È meglio che ti svegli presto, perché potrei eleggere lui come mio migliore amico. Ma sarebbe un po’ noioso, in quel caso. Non fraintendermi… Tuo padre è forte, ma… Non sa andare in skate. Preferisco passare del tempo con te, proprio come facevamo prima. Io, te, i nostri skate, ed il parco. Pulisco le rampe ogni giorno sperando che potrai usarle presto con me… Sai? Non voglio che si rovinino per il tempo o per gli animali… O per quegli odiosi bambini che sono arrivati due giorni fa. Oh mio dio, Changkyun, devi davvero svegliarti perché potrei ucciderli la prossima volta che fanno fare i bisogni dei loro cani sulle rampe! Ci credi? Devo pulire la merda dalle nostre rampe! Dai, cristo, non lo vedi? Ho bisogno di una mano, qui, non posso più sopportare questa situazione da solo! Cosa succede se qualcuno si trasferisce nel nostro quartiere e comincia a… non so… a fare skate con me nel tuo posto preferito? Cosa succede se una nuova persona comincia ad amarmi ed io mi lascio andare e dono il mio cuore a quella piuttosto che a te?»

Jooheon fece una pausa, sbattendo le palpebre con un’espressione confusa a causa delle sue stesse parole. Lo aveva detto davvero? Sì, lo aveva fatto. Ma Changkyun non aveva risposto, né si era mosso, quindi Jooheon continuò.

«Mi manchi, Changkyun. Non so che cosa sta succedendo, non so se mi stai ascoltando oppure no, ma non posso tenere questo sentimento per me… e basta. Ci diciamo sempre tutto, no? Così… ho pensato che dovessi dirti anche questo. Io… ti amo, Changkyun. Intendo, non solo come migliori amici… Io ti amo davvero. Ti voglio al mio fianco e mi manchi da impazzire. Non riesco a pensare a nient’altro e a nessun altro se non a te. Non so come sia iniziato questo sentimento, ma non importa. Io so solo che ti amo e… io… ti prego, Kyunnie, torna da me.»

Le guance di Jooheon si coprirono immediatamente di lacrime, ma lui neanche lo aveva realizzato. Aveva cominciato a piangere dal nulla. Era così disperato e triste, ma allo stesso tempo era anche felice. Dopotutto, ce l’aveva fatta. Voleva che Changkyun sapesse che lo amava, e lo aveva fatto, anche se l’altro ragazzo non aveva potuto rispondergli. O almeno, così pensava. Mentre Jooheon stava piangendo con la faccia nascosta nella spalla di Changkyun, percepì la mano di quest’ultimo stringere la propria. Per un solo secondo, Jooheon pensò d’essersi addormentato all’ospedale e di essere nel bel mezzo di un bellissimo sogno. Aveva già sognato di quel momento molte volte, di quelle dita che stringevano la propria mano e le palpebre di Changkyun che s’aprivano lentamente. Ma ogni volta che Jooheon apriva gli occhi, scopriva che niente di tutto quello era successo. Quella volta, però, era diversa. Sorpreso dal lieve tocco, Jooheon spostò immediatamente la testa e i suoi occhi si fissarono sul viso di Changkyun. Le labbra del ragazzo erano leggermente aperte ed il suo respiro era più veloce del normale. Quando Jooheon lo guardò negli occhi, notò che si stavano muovendo, ed un secondo dopo, i propri incontrarono quelli di Changkyun, ormai aperti. Jooheon percepì il proprio cuore palpitare velocemente come impazzito e si alzò senza neanche pensare a quello che stava facendo, ma senza mai lasciare la mano di Changkyun neanche per un momento. 

«KYUNNIE?!? Kyunnie, stai bene?»  
«A-Anche io…»  
La voce di Changkyun era ancora più bassa di quanto già non lo fosse (e aveva davvero una voce profonda), rauca a causa del lungo sonno in cui era caduto. La testa di Jooheon non riuscì a processare il significato di quelle parole, ancora troppo confuso e sorpreso e felice e impazzito per pensare lucidamente. Non stava sognando, quella volta. Ne era certo. Changkyun s’era finalmente svegliato.  
«Cosa? Che stai dicendo? Stai bene? Vuoi che chiami il dottore?»  
«Anche io… ti amo.»  
E poi, gli occhi di Changkyun si chiusero nuovamente. In panico, Jooheon schiacciò il bottone rosso dietro il letto del ragazzo per chiamare le infermiere e i dottori.  
____________________

Passarono altre due settimane. Giorno dopo giorno, Changkyun si svegliò e lentamente cominciò a guarire sia dalle sue ferite sia dalla confusione che gli aveva creato il coma. Jooheon continuò a fargli visita giornalmente, prima all’ospedale e poi anche a casa, quando Changkyun fu dimesso. Non parlarono più dei loro sentimenti e della loro confessione e neanche Changkyun ne fece mai menzione. Nonostante tutto, Jooheon era comunque felice. Changkyun guarì in fretta e presto ebbe di nuovo il suo migliore amico vicino. Non potevano ancora andare sullo skate (Changkyun non poteva, per il momento), ma passavano tutte le sere insieme al parco, chattando e giocando ai videogames con i loro Nintendo Switch. 

In una normalissima serata, Jooheon e Changkyun erano seduti sulla panca sotto l’albero più grande del parco, cercando rifugio per la calda luce di quel giorno. Era una vecchia quercia e sotto la sua chioma, Changkyun cominciò a parlare rompendo il silenzio. 

«Eri serio, quel giorno?»  
«Mh? Cosa?Quale giorno?»  
«Il giorno in cui mi sono svegliato… Io… Io ero serio quando ti ho detto… insomma, quelle parole.»

La testa di Jooheon si inclinò a sinistra. Inconsciamente faceva sempre quel gesto quando ricollegava le idee e le memoria, mettendole in ordine quella confusione temporanea. Changkyun lo sapeva e lo guardò in silenzio, paziente, aspettando che realizzasse quello che aveva appena sentito. Subito, le guance di Jooheon divennero rosse. L’espressione sul suo viso fu così divertente che Changkyun non riuscì a trattenersi e rise un po’, nascondendo la sua stessa bocca con il palmo della mano e parlando con un tono ironico. 

«Hai appena realizzato, uh?»  
«Sì… sì, mi ci è voluto un po’, scusa. Ma tu non hai detto niente fino ad ora, quindi… pensavo che non sapessi che cosa ci fossimo detti. Pensavo che non ricordassi.»  
«Stavo aspettando che… tu ne parlassi ancora. Non pensavo di avere abbastanza coraggio da aprire nuovamente il discorso…»  
«Ma lo hai fatto.»  
«… L’ho fatto, sì.»  
«Quella volta… è stata la prima volta, per me. Intendo, non avevo mai detto quelle parole a nessuno, prima di allora.»  
«Neanche… io.»  
«Comunque… Mi sento davvero in quel modo. Credo… Credo di innamorarmi di te ogni giorno sempre di più…»  
«È così anche per me, Joo. Io… Io non so neanche come è successo, onestamente. Un giorno mi sono svegliato nel mio letto e ho realizzato che avevo appena sognato qualcosa su di noi. Io… noi che ci baciavamo. Qui. E non potevo più negare a me stesso che mi stessi innamorando di te.»  
«Noi che… ci baciavamo qui?»  
«Sì, proprio qui.»  
«… Vuoi farlo?»

In quel momento, anche le guance di Changkyun divennero rosse, proprio come quelle di Jooheon. Ricordò come aveva sognato quella stessa situazione, note dopo notte, dopo quella prima volta. Ma non aveva mai pensato che, un giorno, quel sogno sarebbe diventato reale. Così Changkyun annuì appena, perché era a corto di parole e non riusciva neanche a sussurrare un ‘sì’. E Jooheon sorrise guardando il suo amico negli occhi, con le fossette profonde ed il suo viso felice. Changkyun lo vide avvicinarsi e percepì il proprio cuore bruciare nel torace. Non si mosse. Non poteva. Era così sorpreso ed eccitato che ogni lembo del suo corpo non stava rispondendo a nessun tipo di impulso. Aprì leggermente la sua bocca e dopo quel momento, le labbra di Jooheon erano sulle proprie. Erano calde e più calde di quanto s’aspettasse. Changkyun chiuse lentamente le palpebre e le sue dita si strinsero a quelle di Jooheon. Era il suo primo bacio e Jooheon lo avrebbe reso memorabile. Era come il paradiso, per lui, e sapeva proprio di quello: Jooheon sapeva di dolce e la bocca di Changkyun si sciolse, in quel bacio, rispondendo lentamente e più profondamente. Le loro lingue si toccavano e i loro respiri si sincronizzarono. Quando le loro labbra si staccarono e i loro occhi si aprirono, Changkyun e Jooheon si sorrisero. Quest’ultimo fu il primo a parlare.

 

«È stato… bello? Sai, era… la prima volta, per me.»  
«È stato ancor più bello di quanto avessi sognato.»  
«Proviamo ancora?»  
«… Sì, ti prego.»

Changkyun aveva vissuto sempre in quella casa, senza mai spostarsi o cambiare quartiere. Ma dopo che Jooheon era entrato nella sua vita, non si era più sentito solo. In lui aveva trovato sia un amico sia il suo primo amore.


End file.
